Christmas Present oneshot
by Bunny-Fwuffy-Ears
Summary: This is a oneshot about Gakupo and Kaito's Christmas together! WARNING! YAOI BL This is my second yaoi writing piece so forgive me if I did anything wrong. GakupoXKaito


WARNING: BL = GuyXGuy Don't Like Don't Read!

_DISCLAIMERS:_ I do not own any characters nor do I have the products.

ENJOY~!

* * *

_**~ Merry Christmas! ~**_

_**(3rd person point of view at the moment)**_

Kaito and Gakupo were snuggling by each other in Gakupo's room, where a fireplace could be found. Kaito's room was a freezer, so a fire cannot be started no matter what. Anyways, they were wrapped around by a large blanket on the sofa. There were hot chocolates on the table besides them that were warm and sweet. Gakupo drank a bit of his while looking at his lover's sleeping face. Kaito's bed head was fun to play with because they wouldn't stay down no matter how much you leave your hand on it. Gakupo also discovered that Kaito is very sensitive when you blow behind his ears. However, he didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty and ruin this picture.

Gakupo took a long stick nearby to turn the wood over. He watched the flames devour the dry wood as he took another sip of his delicious hot chocolate. This small movement temporarily woke Kaito up, but all he did was lean onto Gakupo and slept again. Gakupo sighed, not one of annoyance, but one of a parent. Although they were lovers, Gakupo still felt like he was the responsible one here. He didn't hate it, in fact, it made him feel better. He continued to drink hot chocolate. When it was all gone, he looked around to find some food. The fireplace was obviously out of the picture when it came to food. His eyes wandered to the Christmas tree that was to the right of the room, but none of the presents there would contain food. Maybe ice cream, but not an eggplant.

He, very slowly and softly, pushed Kaito off his body. Gakupo got up and laid Kaito back down on the sofa. He couldn't resist giving Kaito a peck of a kiss on his cheeks. Kaito mumbled something in his sleep, but it was to faint to comprehend. Gakupo, then, headed to the kitchen. There was a fruitcake, but it didn't look all that edible to him. He opened the fridge and saw a bunch of food, but no eggplants. His mouth nearly fell out in shock because he always filled his eggplants in there. If you were there and saw him, he would look like the painting, Scream. You can see his soul flying up into heaven where he could find eggplants, but he knew he had to continue his pursuit of eggplants in his home.

He went up to his bedroom and took his sword in case he finds a burgler with a sack of Gakupo's eggplants. He marched all around his house, unaware that Kaito woke up. Kaito creeped out of his comfy place on the sofa with the aim of scaring Gakupo. Kaito sneaked around the room to the kitchen under the table.

Gakupo, who marched back into the living room to seek the comforting presence of his lover, saw that Kaito was gone! His face turned into a mask of revenge. His eyes were screaming, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," while his mouth was yelling out, "You take my eggplants, and now your take my lover?!" His angry fit made Kaito shiver in fear, but he chuckled at Gakupo nevertheless. Gakupo stormed into the kitchen to, once again, pursue and imaginary thief and Kaitonapper. Kaito didn't want to finish his fun yet, so he stayed hidden under the table. He reached the conclusion that Gakupo misplaced his eggplants. This only happens when he lacks eggplants to eat.  
Once Gakupo left the room, Kaito ran swiftly to his room to uncover a sack of eggplants. He carried it on his shoulders and went downstairs. Gakupo was somewhere in the house, but just in another room yelling at walls and air. Kaito chuckled at Gakupo's ignorance.

Kaito suddenly stopped to remember something and went back upstairs. An evil plan lingered in his mind, still processing to become real. He smirked at his joke which could give Gakupo a heart attack.

Gakupo, meanwhile, stopped yelling. He heard a noise from above, so he wanted to check it out. He remained silent, and silently moved up the steps to see if the thief was there or not. He saw a red fabric fly across the room, still lingering high in the air. He sighed, it must've been a vase that fell from his screamings. The red fabric might be the place mat for that vase. He looked around to find no vase in the hallway upstairs. He was confused for the moment, but he came up with the conclusion that something must've fell upstairs. He went down stairs to continue his idiotic search for a made up thief.

Backing back to Kaito, he got dress in a Santa Claus suit. He has the white beard, the red clothes, and the sack of goods for his lover. He might've worn the Mrs. Santa Claus outfit because he had it in his closest, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He still didn't want to wear something embarrassing as that.

He then started to climb down the stairs quietly to get to the fireplace. When he was at the fireplace, he laughed in a deep voice, "Ho Ho Ho!" Kaito also had some bells ringing to add the effects of his plan.

Gakupo immediately came in and was shocked! The color of his face changed from red to white like he saw a ghost. "S-santa! You're real?!" He stuttered as he edged closer to Kaito. Kaito laughed at Gakupo's idiocy, but managed to make it come out right. "Ho Ho Ho! Of course I'm real! If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here." Gakupo nodded at that comment, "Good point." Kaito sat in a big single couch. The couch with only enough room for one person. He slapped his lap for Gakupo to sit on. "Come have a seat," a deep sounding Kaito said. Gakupo, still unaware of the true identity of Santa Claus, gaped and happily sat on Kaito.

"Santa," he said with shining eyes. "Can I have a sack of eggplants for Christmas?" He looked like a puppy begging for food. I grunted like I was pondering and said, "Of course, since you are a good child." Kaito stood up, leaving Gakupo to fall to the floor headfirst. "Ow!" He exclaimed. Kaito grunted again as an apology, and got his sack of eggplants.

"You are a good child, neh?" Kaito said without the Santa Claus accent. Gakupo was confused because that voice sounded just like his lover. "Kaito? Is... is that you?" He said hesitantly. Kaito just smiled, but it couldn't be seen because of his big, fluffy beard. He took the hat and beard off. (By the way, the hat had the wig in it already) Gakupo was stunned. Partially because it was Kaito there, but it was mostly because Kaito stole his sack of eggplants. Kaito had an evil grin on his face that can make even the toughest man shiver in fear of his plan.

"Get on the couch!" Kaito ordered Gakupo, "And I will give you your present." Kaito left the room to get the 'present' ready. He also took the sack of eggplants with him because Gakupo was sexy when he's hungry.

**(Kaito's point of view)**

I didn't hurry because I was still hesitant on what I'll do for him. I will do it because I got nothing else to give him that will give him satisfaction. When I arrived to my room, I dropped the sack of eggplants. Eggplants are just snacks for Gakupo, so I knew he wasn't _that_ hungry yet. I pulled my closet door open and took out the sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. I slid my clothes off completely and replaced it with the Christmas outfit. I stared at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but marvel at myself. I looked so _sexy_.

My top went from my shoulders to the top of my abdomen. The red shirt had no sleeves, a V neck, and at the bottom of it were white frills. My short mini skirt went from the bottom of my abdomen to the middle of my thighs. Its ruffles were red and white. If you looked at the outfit closely, you might notice that it was see through and only one layered, but I only looked at it to observe its outer features. I also had pure white socks on and red gloves with a fluffy, white rim. My hat was, of course, the normal Santa Claus hat.

I raced down the stairs and walked into the room like a model. When Gakupo saw me, he merely gawked and stared. My faced got warm, but only slightly. I walked to him in a sexy way that gave him a full view of my thighs and a little peek up. He whistled in amazement, "You are sexy Mrs. Shion." I faked a blush and teased him, "You look just as much yourself with your son (his dick) getting tight." I giggled a girlish giggle while I got comfortable on his body. My butt was facing his face while my face was at his son.

Gakupo was an observant guy and noticed that my outfit was see through. Through all the ruffles, he saw my two butt cheeks and my son hanging. He stared at it lustfully, already wanting to stab his rod in there. I licked my lips ravenously while pulling his pants down to reveal his hard member. I pulled my lips to his very attractive son and licked it skillfully with my tongue. "Mmmnn..." I moaned as I felt his erection becoming bigger in my mouth. I was standing on me knees and elbows, so when I duck my head, I can see Gakupo's head. His face was strained from pleasure, so to keep it occupied, he moved his head under my skirt. I had nothing there to cover it besides my skirt, so he ducked his head under it and licked my dick. I stopped pleasuring his son and moaned my pleasure out, but it was still in my mouth.

"Who said you could stop?" He said with his commanding tone. I submit to his orders and continued to suck his dick. I couldn't help but moan while he was pleasuring my member, which was growing harder and harder. I suddenly felt the chill of nothing covering my member. Instead, I felt his warm tongue slide from the bottom of my member to my entrance. His hands squeezed my butt in the process to bring it closer to his face. He was lying on his back, so he couldn't move his head too high.

Being pulled back almost made me bite his rod, but luckily it didn't. His tongue was probing my entrancing, seeking access. It successfully went inside my entrance and made me shiver with pleasure as something soft and hot enter the hole. His cock slid out of my mouth as my body arched into an almost perfect U shape. I cried out, calling his name while cumming, "Ahh! Ahn... G-Gaku.. I-I need... m-more!"

He gladly have me more pleasure. His firm hands stroked my erection and began to massage it. I clawed at the couch, unable to do anything while he pleasures me. His tongue moved out of my entrance with a string of saliva connecting it. He wiped it away and let a finger slide in. It was painful at first, but that pain turned into pleasure. It poked inside then started to thrust in and out like a mini dick. A second finger joined in and stretch my insides by scissoring his fingers. "Ahh~" His third finger slide in to assist in stretching me. His saliva worked as a lube, so it was easy to get the fingers in.

Once he was sure he stretched me enough, he took it all out. His action left my hole feeling empty. He pulled me up and turned me around to face him. My own stray saliva was hanging at the edge of my mouth. Our eyes locked like lovers as we felt and saw the passion burning in our eyes to bond together.

Our mouths connected immediately after our eyes locked onto each other. His tongue seeking entrance inside my hot cavern, which I allowed. Our tongues caressed the other to bring more cries. Sweat covered our hair as we continued. Gakupo's hands continued to squeezed my butt cheeks as my cries pierced the silence in the room. He only removed his grip to play with my nipples and remove my outfit, but he immediately moved his hands back to its previous spot, on my butt. I blushed a hot red as he spread my hole to push his big cock in. I buried my head into his neck as he thrust it in. I gasped as his warm organ moved inside. "Ahh! M-more..." I cried out in a high pitched voice. I was surprise at how high it could go, but my mind left that topic as Gakupo began to move. "Ahhh!" I moaned as I came. All the cum splashed onto our abdomens, but we didn't stop.

When I glanced at his face, it was filled with pure pleasure. He kept moving until he hit my sweet spot. "Ahn! T-that's... it," I moaned into his ears. I heard his audible moans of pleasure as my insides squeezed his hard member. He continued to abuse my prostrate to give pleasure to both of us. "Y-you.. are.. tight!" He seductively cooed into my ear. His warm voice sent shivers of pleasure as it enveloped my ears.

"This is.. a beautiful sight, my love." His fingertips pushed my chin up slightly. He smirked as a strand of saliva on my mouth which flowed down to my chin. Our lips once again combined. His hand held my waist as his member continued to move in my hole. "Nhgg.." My cries were muffled from our kisses. Once we were at the peak of pleasure, Gakupo whispered into my ears. "Let us come together." I nodded as I exploded all of my cum onto our chest and abdomen.

I screamed as his hot cum shot its way into my insides. It wasn't a scream of pain, but one of surprise even though I got the warning beforehand. Gakupo removed his exhausted length out of my swelling, pink hole. We both tried to catch our breaths, but I did it on his chest because that was where I laid. The crackling flames of the fireplace were the only thing to sing in the room.

"W-we.. should take a bath." I muttered as I looked over our bodies. Gakupo smiled and tried to reassure me, "Don't worry about it! We might as well do the house cleaning tomorrow." With that, he wrapped a big blanket around our bodies. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed, but I returned his embrace by hugging his neck with my arms.

His firm body allowed me to get comfortable and sleep. My smaller frame easily fit on top of his body as we slept together on the couch. Gakupo slowly shifted my body to the side to get some weight off him. I didn't mind at all.

For the rest of Christmas day, we slept on the couch with our arms wrapped around each other. We payed no heed to the presents nor the fire that was dying. We only snuggled the rest of the day in our cozy blanket. That was all we could ask for on Christmas because what more could we want on Christmas than each other?

**_~THE_ END~**

* * *

A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GOMEN! I forgot to save this when I published it. Now I finally remembered to save it.

I know my work might not be the best, but no one is perfect.

Arigatou and plz Review and Rate if you can!


End file.
